The present invention relates to hydrodynamic bearings. In such bearings, a rotating object such as a shaft is supported by a stationary bearing pad via a pressurized fluid such as oil, air or water. Hydrodynamic bearings take advantage of the fact that when the rotating object moves, it does not slide along the top of the fluid. Instead the fluid in contact with the rotating object adheres tightly to the rotating object, and motion is accompanied by slip or shear between the fluid particles through the entire height of the fluid film. Thus, if the rotating object and the contacting layer of fluid move at a velocity which is known, the velocity at intermediate heights of the fluid thickness decreases at a known rate until the fluid in contact with the stationary bearing pad adheres to the bearing pad and is motionless. When, by virtue of the load resulting from its support of the rotating object, the bearing pad is deflected at a small angle to the rotating member, the fluid will be drawn into the wedge-shaped opening, and sufficient pressure will be generated in the fluid film to support the load. This fact is utilized in thrust bearings for hydraulic turbines and propeller shafts of ships as well as in the conventional hydrodynamic journal bearing.
Both thrust bearings and radial or journal bearings normally are characterized by shaft supporting pads spaced about an axis. The axis about which the pads are spaced generally corresponds to the longitudinal axis of the shaft to be supported for both thrust and journal bearings. This axis may be termed the major axis.
In an ideal hydrodynamic bearing, the hydrodynamic wedge extends across the entire bearing pad face, the fluid film is just thick enough to support the load, the major axis of the bearing and the axis of the shaft are aligned, leakage of fluid from the ends of the bearing pad surface which are adjacent the leading and trailing edges is minimized, the fluid film is developed as soon as the shaft begins to rotate, and, in the case of thrust bearings, the bearing pads are equally loaded. While an ideal hydrodynamic bearing has yet to be achieved, a bearing which substantially achieves each of these objectives is said to be designed so as to optimize hydrodynamic wedge formation. The "optimum wedge" for any particular application depends on, among other things, the amount of load to be carried. If a heavy load is to be carried, a relatively thick fluid film is needed. Otherwise, a thin film is used to reduce friction and the power losses associated with friction.
The present invention relates generally to hydrodynamic bearings that are also sometimes known as movable pad bearings and methods of making the same. Generally, the pads of these bearings are mounted in such a way that they can move to permit the formation of a wedge-shaped film of lubricant between the relatively moving parts. Since excess fluid causes undesirable friction and power losses, the fluid thickness is preferably just enough to support the maximum load. This is true when the formation of the wedge is optimized. Essentially the pad displaces with a pivoting or a swing-type motion about a center located in front of the pad surface, and bearing friction tends to open the wedge. When the formation of the wedge is optimized, the wedge extends across the entire pad face. Moreover, the wedge is formed at the lowest speed possible, ideally as soon as the shaft begins to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,955 to Trumpler discloses one example of a bearing having beam mounted bearing pads that displace with a pivoting or swing-type motion about a center located in front of the pad surface. This bearing, like many prior art bearings, is based only on a two dimensional model of pad deflection. Consequently, optimum wedge formation is not achieved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,487 to Hall, there is shown a hydrodynamic movable pad bearing that develops its hydrodynamic wedge by sliding of its pad along spherical surfaces. In many cases the pad sticks and the corresponding wedge cannot be developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,691 to Greene, the rocking is provided by elastomers that are subject to contamination and deterioration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,799 to Etsion discloses a non-unitary cantilever mounted resilient pad gas bearing. The disclosed bearing employs a pad mounted on a rectangular cantilever beam to produce a lubricating wedge between the pad face and the rotating shaft. Both thrust bearings and radial or journal bearings are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,251 to Ide, the present inventor, discloses a pad which deflects with web-like ligaments so that a wedge shaped film of lubricant is formed between the relatively moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,486, also to Ide, discloses hydrodynamic thrust and journal bearings comprising a number of bearing pads, each having a face member and a support member that are separated and bonded together by an elastomeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,482 to Ide discloses hydrodynamic bearings which are primarily intended for process lubricated applications, i.e., the bearing is designed to work in the available fluid rather than a special lubricating fluid. The hydrodynamic bearings are formed with a central section of the load carrying surface that is more compliant than the remainder of the bearings such that they will deflect under load to form a pressure pocket of fluid or to change eccentricities.
This application is particularly related to hydrodynamic thrust and journal bearings. When the hydrodynamic wedge in such bearings is optimized, the load on each of the circumferentially spaced bearings is substantially equal for thrust bearings.
Presently, the most widely used hydrodynamic thrust bearing is the so-called Kingsbury shoe-type bearing. The shoe-type Kingsbury bearing is characterized by a complex structure which includes pivoted shoes, a thrust collar which rotates with the shaft and applies load to the shoes, a base ring for supporting the shoes, a housing or mounting which contains and supports the internal bearing elements, a lubricating system and a cooling system. As a result of this complex structure, Kingsbury shoe-type bearings are typically extraordinarily expensive.
An alternative to the complex Kingsbury shoe-type bearing is a unitary pedestal bearing which has been employed in, among other things, deep well pumps. This relatively simple structure is typically formed by sand casting or some other crude manufacturing technique. The bearing is structurally characterized by a flat base having a thick inner circumferential projection, a plurality of rigid pedestals extending transversely from the base and a thrust pad centered on each rigid pedestal.
The present inventor has also discovered that the center pivot nature of both the known rigid pedestal bearing shown and the Kingsbury shoe-type bearing contribute to bearing inefficiency. It should also be noted that, because of their rigid center pivots, neither the Kingsbury shoe-type bearings nor the pedestal bearing shown can deflect with six degrees of freedom to optimize wedge formation. Thus, while, in some instances, the prior art bearings are capable of movement with six degrees of freedom, because the bearings are not modeled based upon or designed for six degrees of freedom, the resulting performance capabilities of these bearings are limited.
To a large extent, the problems associated with prior art hydrodynamic bearings have been solved by the bearing construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,668 to Ide, the present inventor. This bearing construction includes a plurality of discrete bearing pads press fit into a support portion. The bearing pads may be spaced from the support member by at least one leg which provides flexibility in three directions. To provide flexibility in the plane of motion, the legs are angled inward to form a conical shape with the apex of the cone or point of intersection in front of the pad surface. Each leg has a section modulus that is relatively small in the direction of desired motion to permit compensation for misalignments. These teachings are applicable to both journal and thrust bearings.
While the construction described in the present inventor's previous patent represents a significant advance in the art, commercial production has shown that improvements are possible. For instance, the shape of the bearing pads is relatively complex; and consequently somewhat difficult to mass produce, use in radial or journal bearings, and dampen.
Additionally, since the bearing pads are unitary, the entire bearing pad must sometimes be constructed out of the most expensive material necessary in any part of the bearing. The unitary construction also makes it difficult to change the performance characteristics of any particular bearing pad. This necessitates a different bearing pad for each application thus limiting the ability to standardize bearing components (i.e., use standard components in different configurations for each application) and achieve the cost and other commercial advantages associated with standardization.
The-press fitting of the pads into the carrier also complicates assembly of bearings. Moreover, by virtue of this press fit, the bearing pads cannot be easily removed from the carrier. This complicates reuse of the carrier (the most substantial portion of the bearing) in the event of a failure.
Also, the bearing performs optimally in only one mode of operation and its deflection characteristics are not actively controllable.